


Blood In The Waves

by les8ean



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les8ean/pseuds/les8ean
Summary: A man unjustly punished for a fate he never asked for-Wrote a little drabble/oneshot for a friend's Hades OC! A man who's life was stolen from him by the God of War
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blood In The Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [69_420_coolman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/gifts).



Ares knew there was a war coming. He wanted to make the perfect killing machine. He wanted to see if he could end a war with a single person.  
He took Athanasios, an up-and-coming soldier in a military. A (mostly) blank canvas for Ares to place his influence upon.  
He never openly showed himself to Athanasios. he just pushed him in the right direction. gave him his blessing in silence.  
He never stopped pushing.  
Athanasios quickly changed. he became angrier, more bloodthirsty, merciless. he ignored orders from his leader. all he seemed to care about was killing, winning the war.  
the people around him noticed it, but didn't intervene, afraid that they might invoke his ire if they did.

And then IT happened.  
Athanasios came out of it covered in blood. he wasn't even sure WHOSE blood it was anymore. everywhere he looked he saw death. Had he caused this? had he killed all these people? he didn't remember. it was an accident, wasn't it?  
he tried to tell people, but no one believed him. he was taken prisoner and executed by the very people he'd once trained alongside.

When he awoke in the Underworld, he was angry. the same anger that had always bubbled and boiled in his chest. But it felt... different now. more distant than it once did. He was taken to the House of Hades, and processed along with all the other shades (why did some of their faces look... familiar? why did they look at him with such fear and hatred?). Once he had been processed by Lord Hades, one of the Furies came and took him- dragged him away, kicking and screaming.  
He was brought to a chamber deep in the depths of Tartarus, and thrown into a pit. He pounded at the sides of it, yelling and screaming at them to let him out. Chains flew out of the floor of the pit and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.  
And then it started  
His whole body was in excruciating pain. Long closed wounds split open and began to gush blood. he screamed, but this time in pain, agony, not anger.  
He begged the fury to help him, but she just stared down at him with those cold unfeeling eyes  
_"Murderer"_

It went on for hours, the blood slowly filling the pool around him. He had somewhat become used to the pain now. It was still there, of course, but it was so constant now that he'd managed to mentally dull himself to it.  
then he noticed the fins.  
Circling the blood around him, he caught glimpses of dead eyes and sharp teeth. They bit into him, teeth razor sharp, tearing through his flesh like knives, and he screamed for mercy, but none ever came.  
Slowly, the blood filled the pit. he was beginning to float in it, kicking his feet, struggling against the heavy chains, trying to keep his head above the blood.  
But eventually it was impossible. He couldn't keep it up. Even as the blood approached the top of the pit it showed no sign of stopping. He tried to kick his legs, but the chains were pulled taut. The blood went over his head, and he held his breath.  
He held it until his lungs felt like they were going to give out, unbearable burning in his chest. Finally he was forced to gasp for air, and the blood filled his lungs. It was agony, unbearable, he choked on it, trying to claw his way to the surface but his arms held down by the chains.  
And just when he thought he was going to pass out  
it stopped  
the blood quickly drained from the pit, swirling down the drain, leaving him laying on the floor of the pit, gasping for air and coughing up blood.  
He looked up at the Fury, still staring down at him, emotionless and unblinking.  
_"Murderer"_  
She walked off, leaving him in the pit.

In went on for... he wasn't even sure how long. There was no way to tell how much time had passed. At first he tried to keep track of the cycles, how many times the pit filled and then drained away again, but eventually he lost count.  
The anger that once bubbled and boiled in his chest was long gone now. it had faded over time. But still he replaced it with his own. anger at being here when he didn't deserve to be.  
Sometimes the Fury would come back, but she only ever stared down at him, saying the same thing. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. the word went around and around in his head.  
Was he a murderer? He barely even remembered what had happened. it was all just a blur of blood and violence and screaming and steel.  
Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

-

The first sign of change was the marks the chains left on his wrists. Orange stains. Rust.  
Then they started to creak as they held him down and were pulled taut, the metal straining.  
The Fury didn't seem to notice. In fact, she barely even visited anymore. It was strange. He almost... missed the company.  
The first chain to break was one of the chains around his wrists. He laid on the bottom of the pit, breathing ragged, and wiped the blood from his face , only to find his arm felt... lighter.  
The rest of the chains broke soon after. It was the first spark of hope that he'd had in... however long he'd been here. The bleeding didn't stop, but he didn't want it to. if he wanted any chance of escaping, he needed it to keep up.  
He floated with ease at the surface of the blood, kicking his feet to keep himself up. The pit filled more and more, and finally...  
He reached the edge of the pit.  
He dug his fingers into it and pulled himself out, powered by desperation and anger and that strange unfamiliar feeling of hope  
he sat on the edge of the pit and watched the blood drain away.  
He was free

He was free

But it didn't last.  
He got lost fast, the underworld an ever changing labyrinth. and he was constantly fighting, being attacked by the strange inhabitants of the Underworld. Shades who'd long lost their sense of self and their sanity, turned into monsters.  
He didn't mind the fighting though. it was good. familiar. it felt good to move again, and get the blood pumping (so to speak), to feel that sense of adrenaline.  
He didn't worry about where he was going or what he was planning.  
All he knew was that he had to run.

And then he died.  
A spike trap he hadn't noticed. The needles pierced through him, slicing through muscle and bone. His consciousness faded and he felt his soul being pulled away by the Styx.

It was strange. It felt different to how his last death felt. More peaceful. The ebb and flow of the river pulling him along.  
He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by red. no. no no no no no no no. not again. please, gods, not again.  
He splashed his way to the surface and gasped for air.  
he was back in the pit.

But the chains were still gone.  
He had another chance.

Athanasios kept running


End file.
